the story of us
by hollister14
Summary: a bunch of one shots kim/jack
1. the story of us

**I don't own kickin it.**

Kim's pov

As I shut my locker door slamming it as loud as I could because I was so mad at jerry for pulling a prank on the teacher and getting summer school, so now we are one person short for our karate team. You see, over the summer every year there is this karate camp. Where karate students from around the world go to and just have fun and show each other what moves you've got. And at the end of each summer there is this karate off. Now we are one person short-.-

Anyways before I could get out I felt a hand grab mine.

I turned around to see my best friend and crush.

He gave me a huge hug.

"Hey jack" I smiled.

"Hey kimmers." He smiled back.

"Want to walk together?" I asked.

"Well duhh." He smirked.

As we began to walk he held my hand. I looked down and was wondering why he was holding it.

He smiled and stopped me.

"kim I love you." My eyes went wide.

"you're a beautiful, smart, and talented girl. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"yes!" I hugged him and kissed him.

And that was the story of us.

**That's my one shot I will make more soon.**

**Until next time.**

**-em**


	2. just a dream

'I could feel it. That last breathe that everyone takes is finally here and I don't want it to be, I am too young to die. I am only 15.

That's not that old. To my mom I'm still her little baby.

And I'm still daddy's little princess.

Why do I have to die now? Why now? Why the day I finally got asked out by jack?

I could feel all the blood escape from my wound in my stomach.

"kim? Kim!" I could hear jacks voice coming from a distance.

"jack. please help me. I don't want to die. I don't want to die jack please!" I cried. I know how much of a baby I was being but ever since my older brother was killed when he was home alone and someone broke in. I was only 10 at the time. He had told me to run. I was a coward and that's what I am right now.

"kim you're going to be okay just stay with me please. Don't close your eyes." he cried.

"jack I am so sorry. I'm so sorry." I closed my eyes. And that was it. I could hear him bawling for me.

"kim please don't leave me please don't leave. I love you." I heard an ambulance come to get me. But they were to late.

Jack's pov

I heard the ambulance.

They came and picked up her pale body. It was too late.

"kim please don't leave me. I love you." I cried.

I hear rudy come and he hugs me as I bawl in his shirt. All I could speak was "kim don't leave me please I love you. You cant leave me. Please." I whisperd the last part softly.'

As I shot up straight from bed I looked over at my wife.

"jack hunny you okay?" kim asked.

I smiled at her and hugged her in my arms.

"just a dream"


	3. 911

Jack's Pov

"Kim!" I yelled as I grabbed her body and used myself as a shield against the large impact that was about to hit.

As it had ended we both got up and looked around to find ash, fire, and burnt building pieces everywhere. I felt tears go down my face; I looked over at Kim to see pieces of ash cover her honey blonde hair. I looked around at my surroundings to see dead bodies and buildings destroyed.

Okay let me start over…..

It all started earlier this day September 11th, 2001.

Also known as 9/11.

_"Hey Kim!" she turned around and saw me. She gave me a hug._

_"Hey jack" she smiled._

_"Want to walk in together?" I asked as we stood outside of our new work Environment. Yes, Kim and I got a job together. Yes we are 17, but still. Can never be too young to work and start thinking about your future._

_"But of course." She winked playfully._

_As we got into the building out of latterly know where we here an explosion. _

_Everything gets quiet. I grab Kim's arm and drag her out of the building as fast as I could._

_We run and run until we are far enough._

And that brings us to now….

I look over and see Kim on the ground I kneel beside her all I could say was….. "It's ok".

Even though I knew it wasn't okay. It was never going to be okay. We almost lost our lives.

This would probably be the worst day of my life. Seeing so many people die, and seeing so many people have a choice between jumping and falling to their death or burning alive…..just made me want to cry too. It was so sad. I mean where was the president when you need him. Oh that's right…..he was at a school reading to children in Florida.

**_Too all the people that have lost someone they knew or someone they loved on this day in 2001, I am very sorry. _**

** Well that was it. Hoped you enjoyed. That's all I could type with out crying.**

**Until next time**

**-em**


	4. white horse

**I do not own white horse or kickin it**

"Say your sorry

That face of an angel comes out

Just when you need it too,

As I pace back and forth all this time,

Cuz I honestly believe in you.

Holding on, the days drag on.

Stupid girl, I should have known, should have known.

But I'm not a princess this ain't no fairy tale.

I'm not the one you sweep off her feet." I sang as I cried.

I have a terrible life. I will cry myself to sleep every night, ever since I was nine.

I was picked on all the time at school. I didn't have many friends. I had the guys at school and karate, but they never knew I get picked on when they're not around. They never thought I got picked on. Until earlier today when jack saw me and donna….

_"sup Crawford." I could hear that snotty voice from miles away. I knew it belonged to donna tobin. Of course I was a second degree black belt, but I could never hurt her because she will have her "Daddy sew me"_

_"what do you want tobin." I said putting my books away and sighing._

_"I want you to stop hanging around jack. Got it slut!" she hissed. My eyes water at her saying 'slut'. I looked over to see jack walking up._

_"hey baby" donna said hugging him and kissing his cheek._

_"jack? Why are you doing this to me?!" I cried slamming my locker door shut._

_"what do you mean? I told you I liked donna. Why you jealous?" he smirked._

_I could feel the tears form in my yes._

_"I'm not jealous. Jack if you knew what donna has done to me-" she cut me off._

_"what have I done to you?" she asked sweetly._

_"you know what, good bye donna and jack. For ever okay? Donna you win!_

_I'M DONE. I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU. YOU HAVE BEEN CALLING ME NAMES SINCE I WAS 9! I'M JUST DONE. I CANT DO THIS ANYMORE.I GO TO SCHOOL AND TO THE DOJO LIKE EVERY THING IS OKAY. BUT IT'S NOT. I act like life is a piece of cake, and that I'm tough. But truth be told, I'm just some pathetic girl like you say I am. Have a nice time together you too. You make a lovely couple…." I screamed but only till the end did I stop and whisper it. I ran off and I couldn't face school right now._

_I began to sing to white horse. To myself that is._

_As I ran home I opened my door and slammed it. I could hear my mother come in._

"kim hunny what's wrong" she asked worriedly.

"like you care." I grumbled. My hair was covering my face thank god.

"kim of course I care about you. Now young lady why are you not in school." She said sternly.

I just sighed and showed my face. My mother gasped as she saw my puffy red cheeks and eyes.

She threw her arms around me and asked me what was wrong and I rocked myself in her arms.

"I hate life." I cried over and over and over again. I couldn't help but cry.

I looked up to see my mom crying slightly after I had explained to her what was going on in my life. As I saw my mother's face I thought I could have just died right there. She looked so hurt.

"kim hunny promise me something…" she started. I nodded slightly.

"never and I repeat ever try to kill yourself okay?" she said sweetly.

**And that's it. Sad I know but only because I am in a bad mood. I haven't been having the best time right now.**


	5. im not coming home

**I do not own kickin' it or im coming home. But ENJOY(:**

I could feel him. He had to come home. He just had too. He was my brother. My only brother. The last person in my family that cared about me.

My brother was fighting in the war. It was that week everyone was supposed to come home from fighting the war in Iraq. We didn't know if he was going to be coming home or not. We didn't get anything in the mail, at least I don't think we did. But still. He had to come home to us. Jason had to come home. For his little sister. For me.

"kim honey! Can you go get the mail. I have to go to another meeting!" typical mom. She always has meetings. I don't think it's that she doesn't care I think that she's too busy to care. I love her but I wish she has time for us. My dad was in Japan. He has been there for a year now on a business trip. I swear my whole family is business -.-

As I made my way to the mail box I could see the mail lady, Rosetta, come with a letter addressed to the Crawford family.

**_I'm coming home_**

**_I'm coming home_**

**_tell the World I'm coming home_**

"Hey Rosetta! Watcha got there?" I asked hoping it wasn't what I thought It was.

"I'm so sorry hunny. It's about Jason." She said with sadness and sympathy.

**_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday _**

**_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes _**

**_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_**

**_tell the World that I'm coming_**

I couldn't breathe. I felt my world fall. I ran into the house. I called jack Anderson, my best friend besides my older bro, Jason.

"_hello?"_

_"Jack!"_

_"kim? Are you crying?" _

_"Jason's….jason's gone jack"_

_"I will be right over." _

**_"A house is Not a Home", I hate this song_**

**_is a house really a home when your loved ones are gone_**

**_and men got the nerve to blame you for it_**

**_and you know you would_**

**_a took the bullet if you saw it_**

I heard the door open. I knew it was jack. I just sat there. I let tears fall. I couldn't conceal it anymore. He was gone. I felt like my heart was like glass, and just shattered into a million pieces in front of me. I let the early sun rise shine onto my wet face. I looked into the mirror and saw the crystal looking water droplets fall off my chin and onto my dresser.

"kim.." I didn't have to look behind me.

"Jack he's not coming back."

"I know Kimmy. I'm sorry." He walked up to me and hugged me. I just hugged back and continued to talk.

"do you know what I said to him jack? The night he left for the army?"

"no I don't Kimmy. But you don't-'' I cut him off

_The night before Jason left:_

_"I hate you! You're leaving me."_

_"Kim I'm sorry, but you're too young to understand that I need to fight for our country. To keep you safe."_

_"No! I do understand. But you're just leaving me. I can't believe you. What kind of brother are you!" I yelled. I ran up to my room. I messaged him later that month apologizing to him. Telling him that I love him and I was sorry for what I said. I always heard back from him. I told him I loved him and that I will be praying for him at every moment. After about a year he stopped replying to me. I figured he was too busy. I didn't care about the letters anymore. I care about him. I cared about if he was okay. And when I saw the slip…I knew what it meant._

_"_Kim. I know this might not be the time to tell you….but I love you. And when I see you like this, it makes me want to fall apart. I understand that you're going throw a rough time. I'm always here for you Kim. No matter what."

"I love you too jack. I love you too." I stayed in his arms for the rest of the night. I felt safe. It hurt me knowing I would never see my brother again. I knew I would always have jack. I loved him and the feeling was mutual.


End file.
